Kid Like Me
by livingnthehollow
Summary: Liz died in child birth and Jimmy took off. Luke thought Jess also died when he was born. That left Jess with no one. This shows a different way things could have happened for Jess. maybe won't continue... not many reviews, but thanks to people who did!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so

**A/N: Okay, so... it's been a while. For anyone that was reading Here and Gone In the Blink Of An Eye I seriously will eventually update that! Anyway, I just got this idea and wanted to make a fanfic. I'm gonna warn you it may not be very good because it's been a long time since I've been writing. Any advice or ideas would help loads! **

xXxXx

"What? How the hell could you just pick up and leave?" Jess asked his dad.

"I don't deserve a son, I don't even want one. I can't take care of you." Jimmy said.

"I'm sixteen years old, Jimmy. I don't need a daddy I just need someone to stay with. When I'm 18, I'm gone, away for good. I won't ask for anything just don't make me go back to the fucking orphanage!" Jess pleaded.

"No. You know what, I can't handle this. I'm going away. Keep the house, do what you want. I'm sorry but I can't handle a kid like you." With that, Jimmy was out the door.

xXxxxxX

_Now let's back up a couple years and see what happened until they got here._

The orphanage was the worst thing Jess Marino could think of. Death, Murder, Suicide, to him all these things would be better then spending one more second in there.

He was so young then he can now only remember bits and pieces of what happened. Beatings, horrible laughter, hunger. These were the things that came to mind when he thought of that place. He stayed there for eight years. Finally, someone adopted him. He thought this would be amazing. He couldn't wait to actually start his life right. That is, until he got there. It was a married couple. The lady was okay, but she was gone most of the time. The man was a deadbeat. The worst part was… he loved to hit. Jess has scares that still terrify him to look at. Every time he does it brings him back to those years of the nice woman leaving for work and the man… well, you can imagine.

Finally, on Jess's thirteenth birthday he couldn't take it anymore. He left a note to the woman who had been somewhat kind to him to thank her for letting him stay with her. He figured he owed some kind of thank you for at least getting food to eat from someone.

Where would he go from there? He didn't know. He figured he'd go wherever the wind blew. He ended up hiding behind buildings and eating the food the restaurants threw out when it got to old or stale to eat. This was his life.

"Ma'am, do you have any left over food that is still half way good? I found a stray dog and he looks really hungry." Jess said, yet again to a lady working at a fast food place.

"You look awful! Are you okay?" Was all the woman could say.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jess said, trying to laugh. "I was just trying to catch the dog and got a little dirty." He said, looking down at his shirt."

The worker gave him some left over food which actually wasn't too bad. Now, Jess sat in between two brick buildings and hummed a song he heard from the horrible man back at his old house. He hated that man with every fiber of his being but he did like his musical taste.

What's next? Jess thought to himself. He decided it was getting late so he'd try to sleep. He looked around for a place to lie down and saw a garbage can with a space between it and the wall to the side of a building. "This is as good of a place as any." He said, sadly. He laid there thinking about what his life could have been if his family actually stuck around. He thought about how good it would be to live in a house where he got treated okay and not beaten. He thought and thought until he drifted off to sleep behind a garbage can in New York City.

**Yeah, I know it's really short, but it's a start. Should I keep going or forget it? Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! And I'm sorry but I don't know if I can promise that this won't turn into a lit story, but if you all can give me your ideas of things that could happen then I'd be open to it being more of a Luke/Jess fanfic! Okay, now on with the story.**

"Please, please stop!" Shrieked Jess from the top of his lungs. "It hurts so much I- I can't take it anymore." Jess was dreaming of the same thing he did every night. The beatings. The mistreatment. That horrible and evil laughter that seemed to creep into the back of his mind wherever he went.

He woke up covered in sweat. This was ironic since it was pretty cold outside. He was used to the dreams now, but he wondered if they would ever stop. Just for one night he desperately wished he could have a good sleep with no bad thoughts.

When he was younger Jess used to wonder why people were like they were. How could humans be so cruel to other things? There have been people in his life that had made him feel less than what he was. He wasn't good enough to be a human. Jess Marino was a type of… animal. No, worse than that. He has had people tell him he shouldn't have been born.

Finally, Jess got to expect this cruelty from people. He didn't expect anything good from anyone and didn't offer it in return.

"Hey, look at the little boy all alone in the street!" Jess heard a man yell. The man looked to be about 19 or 20 and, without a question high.

He was with his friends and they were all staring at him. "Where are your parents?" One guy asked. "Did they not want you anymore?" Jess knew these were just homeless people that didn't mean a thing. And yet, that didn't stop it from hurting as much as it did.

The three guys walked up to him and cornered him. The one guy that has been silent this whole time and letting his friends do the talking walked closer. "Look at this kid." He said, with a smirk to his friends and then grabbed jess by the top of his shirt. "He's covered in dirt." He said. Way to state the obvious. Jess thought to himself. "This thing I'm holding in my hand…" the wasted guy said "Is a piece of shit. He'll never be worth anything." Again, way to state the obvious Jess thought to himself.

With that they started to come closer. One held him against the side of a brick building and checked his pockets for money. They took the few precious dollars he had left that he had stole from the man that he had been living with. The other man shoved Jess's back harder against the wall which, in the days to come would leave a huge black and blue bruise. Jess winced.

"Leave me alone." He said simply, trying not to show the pain. He knew if he kicked it would only get them angrier, so he took it.

They each got a few more hits and slaps in and started mumbling to each other. These scumbags don't even see what they're doing. Jess thought.

Finally, they backed away just as quickly as they had come. Jess glared at them and shook his head. With that, he walked away with his whole body throbbing.

I don't want this life.

"Why am I here?" Jess screamed when he thought no one was around. Then he crouched down against another wall and began to cry.

This only made him feel worse. He hated to feel helpless. He didn't want to be weak. After a minute or two he was done and ready to start walking again. To where? He had no idea. The guys had taken the few things he had managed to bring with him.

Jess walked aimlessly for a while. Then he sat down. A dog that looked to be less than a year old stumbled up next to him. At first Jess tried to shoo him away. After a while he decided he might actually want some company, even if it was a little mutt dog. The dog was clearly a stray.

He started to get up again and walk some more. To his surprise the dog followed. It annoyed him at first. He considered kicking it, but realized the dog wasn't like all the humans that had no heart. He had no reason to be kicked, and after a while of walking he really enjoyed that stray dog's company.

Then Jess stopped next to a gutter and looked down. There was a twenty dollar bill about to fall in, but to his surprise he grabbed it before it did.

"This is the first decent thing that has happened to me… almost ever." Jess mumbled to himself, and for just a quick second didn't feel so bad.

For that second he forgot about all the scars scattered across his body. He forgot his parents ditched him and he had no friends no one that cared about him, nothing. He forgot about all of that and for just that quick second he almost felt okay.

**A/N: Yep, kinda Intense! I know it's still short, but I'm not good with long. Please review if you read it!**


End file.
